Cinderella
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Once upon a time there was a kingdom in a far away land. The first born Prince would soon be of age so the King decided that he needed to be wed and fast. Who would have thought that the Prince would favor a lady with light blue hair? What will happen when they find out that she's really a boy? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cinderella**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko x Kise (Requested by Kagecchi)**

**A/N: Inspired by the single "Cinderella" by U-KISS which is my ultimate K-POP group. Though the English lyrics are what I'm referring to. This is my first time writing an OT3 type fic so please be patient with me. ^^ Sorry if they're OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

The night sky glistened as the stars above danced. It was almost as if they knew of the festivities taking place down below.

Many carriages were on the dirt road, even though the sun had already set. It was dangerous to ride at night since it was easier for the thieves to make a profit. They wouldn't do something so dangerous unless for a good reason.

Each of the carriages rode for hours on end, but alas! The sight of the castle in the distance took their breath away.

They wouldn't ride for any reason that wasn't important. However tonight would be a day to remember, tonight the crown prince would choose himself a bride.

**-x-x-**

"So please tell me again...why am I dressed like this?" The petite female held the ends of her strapless flowing gown. Her hair was shoulder length, too short to win a man's favor, but her skin was as pale as a porcelain doll. Her dress hugged her small chest; the top of it was a deep blue with stars on it. At her hips, the blue changed to white. It was slightly ruffled with big blue flowers on it. Her dress fell to the floor, making it difficult to walk in. It was a beautiful gown; however the young lady didn't care...because in truth, she was a boy.

"Please Kuroko-cchi~?" A tall blond man held his palms together, pleading. He bowed his head a little with one eye closed. "I need a date to the ball."

Kuroko or "Ko-chan" huffed. "I don't see why I have to be the one to act like a girl."

"I'll give you so much of those vanilla flavored milk drinks you like you'll gain weight."

"Hm..." Kuroko looked down at the dress. It couldn't be that bad. "Fine, but you better promise me Kise-kun," he said with his eyes shining and held his pink out.

Kise chuckled and also held his pinky out, something the two came up with to make promises with one another. "I promise."

The two continued to smile at each other until the carriage stopped.

"Ahem," the carriage rider knocked on the door to the pumpkin shaped carriage and opened it. Kise got out first and held his hand out towards Kuroko. "My lady~?" He wiggled his eyebrows, making Kuroko giggle.

Kise was only a dork when he was around. He was very popular and women, both young and old would fight for his attention. The last thing Kise wanted was to spend the night dancing with women that would touch him in uncomfortable places. That's when he came up with the idea to dress up his best friend! Kuroko was really short and had the perfect height difference.

When Kuroko walked out of his room blushing in the dress, Kise had to laugh it off so that Kuroko wouldn't know just how _good _he looked in it. He had to make sure to not stare for more than three seconds or else his mind would erupt into chaos.

"Uh Kise-kun?" Kuroko looked up to see Kise staring intently at him.

It took Kise a second before he realized what he was doing. He used his professional smile to regain composure. Kuroko was already beside him and the driver had left with the carriage.

"Have you fallen ill?" Kuroko tip toed slightly to touch Kise's forehead; checking for fever.

"N-No," Kise stepped back. Kuroko would definitely be able to feel his blush if he touched his bare skin. He looked up to see that people were already walking up the sparkling steps into the castle. "Come on. It's good to be late, but not too late. I have to return you by midnight or else your brother is going to get mad."

"Aomine-kun won't do anything to you. You're best friends after all." Kuroko clutched the top of his dress so that it wouldn't cause him to trip.

Everyone around them stopped to stare. The gorgeous dress was one of a kind; the wearer even more so.

Kise adjusted his collar. "Yeah he won't do anything until he finds out that I may have fallen for his adorable little Tetsu," he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something Kise-kun?" Kuroko was at the top of the stairs now, behind him the doors to the castle were open. Kuroko really looked like a girl with his hand held out before him.

"Nothing," Kise smiled. "My _princess_."

**-x-x-**

"Tell me again Father, why must we go through such bothersome rituals?" A lean male with red hair and heterochromatic eyes stared down from the balcony above the guests that came for the event. He turned towards his father, his hair resembling his own. Unlike his red and yellow eyes, his father had a plain red.

The man sighed, his forehead becoming creased. "My son," he waved his hand, signaling for the boy to kneel before him. He cupped his chin and gave him a hard look. It then melted into a gentle gaze. "My son, I am old. Who knows how long I have to live." He raised his hand, gesturing to the tall ceiling above. "You must inherit the throne so that I may die peacefully."

"Don't speak like that Father," the young man held his father's wrinkled hand in his own.

In his old age, the man had become wise. Rather than fight wars with neighboring nations, he learned to care for the country he governed. The Teikou kingdom was unlike any other. Days passed by peacefully. Every day was a gay one. Arguments would break out once in a while, but never anything severe. The royal family was loved and trusted by its people. All the King wanted was for his son to be happy with the one he loved. And by God's will, he'll live to see his grandchildren! "Cheer up boy! Tonight we'll catch you a bride!"

"Father..." Before he could speak another word, the King signaled for the trumpets which signaled for everyone to show him their undivided attention.

The King winked at the boy and stood before the attendees on the first floor. "Thank you all for coming tonight." Every single person clapped for their King whom smiled with a glint in his eyes. "As you all may know, tonight will be the night that my son, Prince Seijuurou chooses himself a princess of his own!" He turned while clapping as his son stood and waved.

Girls literally swooned at the very sight of him, some even fainted. "Thank you all for gathering here this evening." Although he hated doing anything at events, he had to at least pull through for his father. Even if it meant that he had to dance with every single eligible lady in the room. Oh, how he loathed dancing.

**-x-x-**

Kuroko clapped with vigor as the Prince concluded his speech and the festivities began. He always admired the Prince, even as a fellow guy. He had an intimidating aura, but that did not stop the ladies from flocking towards him. In fact, Kuroko caught glimpses of the Prince that other people did not know about. He would often find himself wandering through the forest behind his home. It led to a river that was near the center of the kingdom, the castle. No one knew about the way to the river and many would give up half way through the forest. Everyone except for Kuroko of course. He had been going to the river since he was child so it surprised him when he saw the bare back of the Prince as he played in the river with his steed.

*Beginning of flashback*

_Kuroko had an empty basket in his arm. Today he needed to prepare for dinner for him and his older brother. His brother loved his homemade Apple Pie, it was his favorite. Kuroko smiled as he walked through the heavily shaded forest. The trees were so big that the branches touched each other. No light escaped so many saw the forest as dangerous. Kuroko, however, loved the forest. It was like a kingdom of his own. He loved dark and quiet places; he loved nature. He would often find himself reading a book under a huge oak tree. Once in a while the animals from the forest would snuggle up to him since they were all friends._

_Lost in thought, Kuroko didn't realize that he had arrived to where the trees parted and the river glistened in sun's rays. He paused in his tracks and covered his mouth when he saw a fully clothed man with striking red hair. His clothes were that of a rider's, his horse leaned over, gulping the fresh water._

_Kuroko was mesmerized and stuck until he noticed that the male was beginning to turn around, his fingers trying to unbutton his dress shirt. He quickly hid behind a tree, but not before gasping. The Prince of the kingdom stood before him partially nude._

*End of flashback*

"Ko-chan?"

Kise's concerned voice snapped him back to reality. There was no point in day dreaming right now, he had a job to do. "Yes, Kise-kun?"

Kise leaned forward slightly in a bow. "Would you care to accompany me to a dance?"

Kuroko was flustered for a moment, but composed himself and curtsied in reply. "It would be my honor."

The two smiled at each other and made their way to the dance floor where the Prince was about to open for them.

The Prince bowed towards the girl before him. She was of no importance, but she was the first in line. The girl tried her best to not faint and curtsied. The two joined hands and danced.

Everyone watched in awe until the Prince and his partner made their way to the middle of the dance floor where another lady waited. It was customary for the Prince to dance with every female of age. Once he took the woman's hand, the music changed which signaled for everyone else to join in.

"Break a leg," Kise murmured to Kuroko, noticing that the boy had turned pale.

"Wha-?" Kuroko quickly closed his mouth as Kise led him onto the floor with a cheeky grin.

He pulled Kuroko close enough to still be considered appropriate. "Why are you blushing?" He asked, his voice in a hushed whisper.

Kuroko was busy looking at his feet, too worried about tripping. "I-I might fall."

The honesty in his voice made Kise's heart hurt a little, but he played it off with another smile. "Don't worry; you're in capable hands."

Kuroko smiled at him, knowing he was right. Kise made a move to twirl Kuroko around, but someone bumped into the two of them, knocking Kuroko out of the way. Another girl now held Kise's hands a triumphant smirk on her features. "May I cut in?" The girl knew that Kise would not dare to deny her since she could be of higher rank then he.

"Of course," Kise plastered a smile on. The wretch hurt his Kuroko, whom he could no longer see in the crowd.

**-x-x-**

"Ouch," Kuroko said with a frown as he kneeled on the ground, his dress not as clean as before. "That was really rude..." He knew that Kise's fans were extreme, but to do that at a formal gathering?

"Are you all right Miss?"

Kuroko froze as the familiar voice called out to him. He slowly lifted his head only to see the Prince standing before him. "Y-Your highness," Kuroko stuttered as he moved to stand and felt large hands on his elbows. "Oh, you didn't have to..."

"I would not be a gentleman if I did not help a beautiful young lady stand," the Prince replied smoothly causing Kuroko's face to heat up unlike anything seen before.

The Prince was kind enough to lightly dust off the front of Kuroko's dress.

"Thank you..." Kuroko curtsied towards the Prince and turned around to look for Kise, but was stopped by the Prince.

"Where are you going?" Akashi had more authority in his voice than he had intended, but he seriously felt as though if he let this girl go, he would never see her again.

"My date is waiting..." Kuroko decided to be honest.

"Are you and your date in a relationship?"

"...No," Kuroko shook his head, his short hair moving with the motion.

"I am sure that your date would not mind you being gone for a few minutes..."

Kuroko turned towards the Prince and blushed deeper as he bowed before him.

"May I have this dance, Miss...?" Akashi found himself truly smiling, unlike all the other times he asked for a dance throughout the whole night.

Kuroko smiled at the royal before him. He took his outstretched hand and was pulled close by Akashi. He looked up into his different colored eyes with a small smile. "Ko...you can call me Ko."

"Ko," Akashi smiled as her name rolled off his tongue. He positioned his body and began to lead. He did not want to mess up in front of such a beautiful young lady. The two remained quiet, lost in each other's eyes.

The people around them stopped dancing and gathered to watch the two partake in the waltz. Their form was beautiful; the best they had ever seen. They danced in sync, almost as if their souls were one. Many of the women there were enraged beyond belief, but knew that they stood no chance against the dazzling blue haired lady. All they could do was watch as their Prince was swept off his feet from some unknown wretch.

"So tell me Ko-san," Akashi broke their silence as he twirled her around. The background melted away and all he could see was the lady before him. "Do these festivities please you?"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, his hair extensions moving with him. "I find it pleasing, but..."

"But?" Akashi felt his heart thump, but kept his calm façade.

"I don't understand why you must go through such lengths to choose a bride."

"Oh?" The two weren't watching their surroundings, but they danced away from the ball room, heading for the garden. Without them knowing, the King made sure to have his servant Hayama move the large velvet curtains so that no one would be able to bother the two.

"You should be able to take your time getting to know your date rather than picking them from a dance," Kuroko had a slight frown on his face. Of course he wasn't including himself in the picture; he was a boy after all.

"What if I were to tell you..." the two had stopped dancing at that point and were now standing under the glowing full moon. Akashi moved to pick a blooming red rose from a nearby bush and skillfully took off the thorns. "That I would love to make you my bride?"

**-x-x-**

"That would be impossible!" Kuroko suddenly raised his voice, shocking both of them.

"What? Why?!" Akashi lost all of his composure and clutched Kuroko's thin shoulders. "Do you not like me?"

"I..." Kuroko looked away; his hands protectively touched his chest. _I don't hate you..._

"Then do you laugh at the very thought of being wed to me?" Akashi never felt such pained feelings in his life.

"Of course not..."

"Then why do you refuse?! Most women would jump at the thought of even shaking my hand."

At this, Kuroko felt his blood boil. Why should he have to feel like the bad guy here? He couldn't be a bride even if he wanted to. "I am not like most women. In fact I –,"

Just then, the clock struck midnight and began to (?)

"It's midnight!" Kuroko picked up his dress and started heading towards the velvet curtains.

"Wait!" Akashi called, "Where are you going?!"

"I need to be home before my brother kills me!" **

"Huh...?" Akashi stood there for a second like an idiot. He called out to Hayama whom tried to hid; having watched the two of them the whole time. "Hayama! Stop her from leaving the castle grounds!"

"Yes, Seijuurou-sama!" Hayama saluted before racing to the guards in front of the palace. "Close the doors!"

By then, Kuroko had slipped through right before they closed it and ran down the steps. As he ran, he had a difficult time and one of his slippers slipped off of his feet.

"Kuroko!" Kise called, sitting in the front of the carriage. "Hurry!"

"Coming!" Kuroko quickly grabbed his slipper and ran towards the carriage. He latched onto the handle and pulled himself up.

"Guards!" Hayama bellowed in front of the steps. "Close the gates!"

The guards hurriedly did as they were told.

"Kise!" Kuroko closed his eyes.

"I know!" He whacked the horses, making them move faster in fear. They narrowly slipped passed the gates, but the roads were so bumpy that Kuroko's wig fell off.

Kuroko gasped, but was snapped out of reality when they hit another bump in the road, sending them into the rushing river below. Luckily, the bump was right before bridge and the two of them hid underneath it, shivering. They waited until the sounds of hooves and wheels were long gone until they made their way through the forest where Kuroko's home wasn't too far.

**-x-x-**

Hayama walked towards the Prince and the King with his back straight and his expression forlorn. "I am so sorry Seijuurou-sama...she got away."

Akashi stood beside the railing in the balcony above the garden. He could still remember her smiling face as if she was really there. The way her body swayed, moving perfectly in sync with his own. Their heights were perfect, not too much of a difference, but he would still be considered taller. Her luscious blue hair reminded him of the clear blue sky...oh how soft they looked to touch.

"S-Seijuurou-sama?" Hayama stuttered.

The King watched his son quietly. His lips twisted into a smile. He knew that look. The boy had fallen in love with the girl first sight.

"Hn?" Akashi blinked, having gotten lost in the thought of _her_. Oh, how low he had fallen.

"Although she got away...I did get something."

Akashi's ears visibly perked. "Well? Show it to me."

"...Here," Hayama hesitated before showing them the blue wig he had found in the mud. It was slightly dirty, but it was nothing the Prince couldn't touch.

Akashi took the muddy wig, his hands trembling. "What...what does this mean?"

The King patted his son's back. "She must not be who she said she was."

Hayama eyebrows furrowed. "Why would she do something like this?"

"I don't know," Akashi clutched the wig, his eyes set aflame. "But send a letter to all the homes in the kingdom! We will search for her ourselves!"

"Yes, Seijuurou-sama," Hayama replied with a bow and went off to gather a scroll.

"Are you sure about this Seijuurou?" The King asked him, a little worried for his son.

Akashi turned towards his father with determination in his eyes. "I am sure of it."

"_You should be able to take your time getting to know your date rather than picking them from a dance," _her resolute face made his heart thump. He twirled a lock of the blue hair between his fingers. "I've chosen my bride and no matter what obstacles may enter my path, I will strike them down."

The King nodded, he was proud of his son's determination. If only his Queen could see how find the boy had grown up.

That night, Akashi stayed up, stroking the wig that now sat on a head shaped of clay. The want to feel the real locks did not leave him until he fell asleep, his arm laid out on the table. _"I will find you, my Princess."_

**-x-x-**

**** Kuroko uses the masculine term for I which is "Ore". That's why Akashi is confused for a second. XD**

**Honestly, this is different than I imagined o.o (I say that in pretty much everything I update XD) Hope you liked it! Please review~ Next is probably MIWDTS unless I have writer's block…then I'll just write the Himuro x Kuroko one shot. Just to remind you, I don't do requests anymore; almost got reported because of it.**

**P.S. Ugh...I couldn't resist. This fic will have multiple chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Cinderella Chapter 2**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko x Kise**

**A/N: Okay, I know that Kuroko uses boku...It's just that since he was scared for a moment because his step-brother Aomine told them to be home by the stroke of midnight. Also, since the two spend a lot of time together, he uses a term that Aomine uses. Also, he will continue to call him "Aomine-kun" because it's awkward for Kuroko to use his first name. Both of them kept their original surnames (This will be explained down below) I just wanted to make this clear before continuing so I don't get more questions about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

"Anger dwells only in the bosom of fools."

-Albert Einstein

Kuroko sat on the hard wooden floor; his knees throbbing in pain. Kise sat beside him, whining the entire time. He wished he had some cotton to plug his ears; the male could be pretty annoying at times.

"I'm so sorry Kuroko-cchi!" The blond apologized with his head low. He then whispered, "You looked really nice in that dress though."

Kuroko made sure to jab his side as quietly as possible so that their tyrant wouldn't add more punishments.

"Ouch," Kise frowned in pain. "You're so mean Kuroko-cchi!"

"Shut up, Kise," a blue haired man walked down the steps that led upstairs. "If you hadn't dressed up Tetsu, I wouldn't be mad."

"But Aomine-cchi~!"

The glare that Kise gave him was so strong that Kise immediately did as he was told.

Aomine scratched the back of his head, wearing a black uniform much like the soldier's at the castle worn the night before. "Imagine what would happen to my reputation if my superiors found out that one of their lieutenants had a brother that wore a dress to the prince's ball? Worst case scenario, we could have been killed." Aomine Daiki, the eldest in the household at 25 years old. He joined the military at the young age of 18 and immediately flew in ranks.

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun," Kuroko lowered his head even more than before, showing that he understood what he did wrong.

"It's fine," Aomine signaled for his step-brother to stand and ruffled his hair. "Just make sure to not go along with anything Kise comes up with, okay?"

"That's not-," Kise stood up, but Aomine lifted his leg in front of Kise's face.

"Get up and I will kick you down."

Kise whined, but did what he was told.

"I'm going to the castle now." Aomine picked up his hat and patted Kuroko's head. The boy was seven years his junior. "Don't cause too much trouble."

"I won't," Kuroko had a small smile on his face and waved the older male farewell.

"Aomine-cchi is so mean," Kise huffed and stood up when the coast was clear.

"Don't you have to be somewhere...?" Kuroko asked.

"Crap!" Kise's eyes widened as he remembered that he had somewhere to be. "My sister is going to kill me!" He grabbed all of his things and was out the door before Kuroko could tell him goodbye. "Oh, yeah!" Kise backtracked and stood in front of the door. "Tell Murasakibara-cchi to save me some treats for later! He better not eat them all."

"I don't see why it matters. He's the one that makes them," Kuroko shrugged. As long as he got his vanilla flavored chilled milk, he didn't really mind. "Don't forget my milk!"

"How could I forget? You keep on reminding me!"

"Forgetful?" Kuroko turned away and picked up the nearby broom.

"Ugh!" Kise was gone before Kuroko could even roll up his pants.

**-x-x-**

A few hours passed by and Kuroko was finally finished with all of his chores. He swept and mopped the floors, washed the dirty clothes and sheets, and fed the chickens and their dog: Nigou. He even made the beds and dusted all the furniture. Before he knew it, it was noon and time for lunch. The only thing that Kuroko could not do well was cook. He was bad at it and would give any chef a run for the hills. This was usually when he would go through the town in search of his dear friend, Murasakibara Atsushi. He was the village's best cook and he could make anything from breakfast to desert. He preferred to make pastries, but he would easily go out of his way for Kuroko.

**-x-x-**

It was almost sun down and Kuroko finally had a good meal. Ever since Aomine enrolled into the military, he was forced to stay at their home by himself. All of the soldier's meals were prepared beforehand and even now, Aomine would eat at the castle. Kuroko would be alone until late and would often get bored. He had already finished all his chores and read all of his books. Usually when Kuroko got bored, he would venture into the forest and spend hours wandering below the umbrella of countless trees.

One day, a few years ago, Kuroko went deeper into the forest than he usually did. Apparently, no one else went as deep into the forest because the farther you would go, the more trees there would be. The path would be crowded with leaves and trigs and there would be no sign of footprints anywhere. At one point, he found himself in the front of the castle; however that was the normal way. The forest actually surrounds the entire castle and Kuroko's house would be in the north woods. However, for once, he circled the castle without knowing and found himself in the southern portion of the forest. He remembered seeing a huge pond beside the largest oak tree he had ever seen in his life. The water glistened under the afternoon soon. It wasn't too deep and it was as clear as the blue sky. He didn't see any sea life what so ever and would have definitely dipped in, but right when he was about to, he heard the rushed footsteps of a person and hid behind the trunk of the tree. It thankfully shielded him completely from the taller red haired male.

**-x-x-**

He decided to take that same detour through the woods. He knew the woods like the back of his hand and could even draw a map in case someone requested for directions. He took the path less taken and headed south. He loved the sight of the sun falling down the sky; the red hue caused the clouds to turn pink and orange. The sight took his breath away. With his head stuck in the clouds, he didn't notice that many things had changed since his last visit a few weeks ago. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and missed the broken twigs on the ground and the path that had been trodden. He was so lost in thought by the beautiful horizon that he didn't see the trees part to reveal the pond and huge oak tree.

On one of the branches of the oak tree, there was a pile of trees hung up to dry. He almost had a heart attack when he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?"

A powerful voice with a hint of demand, embarrassment, and anger called out to him; causing him to jump and whip out his hands in self-defense.

"Look up."

Kuroko looked up to see the crown prince of the kingdom stuck in the largest tree in the entire forest. His anger could be visibly seen as his cheeks were dusted the same color as his hair. "Your...Highness?"

**-x-x-**

Kuroko couldn't believe his eyes. The prince of the kingdom was sitting in a tree with the branches grown in a way to form a seat fit for royalty...literally. By the way his cheeks were darkened; Kuroko could tell that he was not sitting there intentionally.

"Well? I asked you a question."

"..." Kuroko didn't immediately reply. He really wanted to ask why he was in a tree, but from the tone of his voice, he could tell that the prince was purposely trying to avoid talking about it.

"I demand you to answer me," Akashi huffed.

"I was just taking a walk," Kuroko stated with no real expression on his face. The prince was ruder than he remembered. Where did his princely character go?

"Taking a walk in the backyard of the palace? I should call the guards for trespassing."

"Go ahead," Kuroko said with a pause. "I'm sure it would embarrass you to be found stuck in a tree." From the deepening of the red, Kuroko knew that he was spot on.

If Kuroko was near his brother, he was sure that he would be proud of him. Well...proud if it weren't for his opponent being his boss. On that note, he felt as though he should leave. "Goodbye then," he bid farewell.

"Wait,"

The demand in his voice told Kuroko that he had the upper hand. "Why should I?"

"I'm...stuck."

"How?" Kuroko was acting differently from usual, but he never knew teasing a prince could be so much fun.

"I would like to request for your services."

Kuroko let his lips twitch into a smile and he bowed slightly. He expressed through his actions that he wanted to know how he could be of service.

"My pants got caught and I can't move."

"...?"

"You heard me."

"Why not just cut the thread?"

"I could not do such a thing!" He was appalled by such a thought. "No prince should ever need to tear their pants for a lame reason. My pants are made of the finest thread a king could buy. To be done in by a tree sickens me."

Kuroko stared at him as if he was an idiot. _'How the heck did he get stuck up there in the first place?'_ He thought.

"...This is my favorite view to see the sun set," the prince mumbled after a while.

Kuroko nodded at that. He remembered climbing trees when he was little to see the world from a higher view. Wordlessly, Kuroko climbed up the huge oak tree and sat on a branch beside Akashi. He pulled out a pocket knife he always had in case of emergency and cut the threads that were stuck.

Akashi stared at him and Kuroko rolled his eyes a little.

"Humph," Akashi snorted and jumped down as swiftly as a cat. "Well?"

"..." Kuroko shook his head.

"What? It's not as though you're afraid of heights."

Kuroko stared at him.

"You have got to be jesting." He moved his arms so that he could catch Kuroko. "Jump."

Now Kuroko was the one to be appalled.

"Even a little girl could jump from that height," the red head taunted with a smirk.

"Says the person that couldn't cut a thread..." Kuroko shot back.

"These pants are expensive!" Akashi shook his head. "Jump. Now."

"You better catch me."

"I will."

Kuroko took a deep breath and closed his eyes shut. He then did what he was told and jumped. He readied himself; expecting to hit the ground, but was surprised to feel his head against a hard chest.

"See...I got you," Akashi smiled at him. A smile wider than Kuroko had ever seen even on Kise, whom always smiled like an idiot.

"Thanks," Kuroko gave a small smile in return and felt his face heat up.

"You're pretty heavy for a girl."

"I'm a boy!" Kuroko glared at him.

"What?" Akashi's eyes widened, but then turned to slits. "You mean I just embraced a male?"

"Why would I be a girl?"

"You're short."

Kuroko scoffed and the two continued to glare at each other.

**-x-x-**

Without the two knowing, they had a visitor hidden in the shadows. A blond male stood in the darkness, feeling his blood boil. He glared from behind a tree with his hand clutching the front of his shirt. "Don't tell me that Kuroko-cchi fell for him?" He spat the last bit with venom. The view he had could mean many things, but he was pretty sure that seeing the two stare at each other for no apparent reason could mean only one thing. "That bastard...to think he would make Kuroko-cchi fall for him too."

Kise retreated into the darkness with a face devoid of all emotion. His happy go lucky exterior disappeared and all that was left was a sinister guise. "I will make you suffer upon my father's name. You shall suffer."

**-x-x-**

"Ah..." Kuroko turned around and noticed yellow mixed in with all the green. "Kise-kun...?" He called out.

The blond male chuckled nervously and stepped away from the trees and into the clearing. "I've been looking for you."

"How long have you...?" Kuroko began, but was then pulled behind Akashi.

"What are you doing here?" Although the two of them had been glaring at each other, it was nothing like the darkness in his voice right now.

Kise glared at him. He wanted nothing more than to make him suffer, but instead, he kept the smile on his face and reach out a hand towards the blue haired male. "Aomine-cchi's been looking for you. He nearly strangled me when I said I didn't know. I had a feeling you would be here."

"Aomine-kun did?" This caused Kuroko to break away from Akashi and walked to where Kise stood. "He must be pissed."

"Wait...!" The scene of Kuroko walking away with Kise brought images to his mind of the previous night. When he came to his senses, the two were already gone. "It couldn't be...could it?"

**-x-x-**

**A/N: Okay, I know everyone's going to be all, "Why is Akashi in a tree? That's so out of character!" Well thank you, I already know that thanks to my friends. The reason as to why he's stuck in a tree of all things is because of that tumblr post where the girl goes in the forest to find her Prince Charming because he might be stuck in a tree. I just thought it was really funny and just imaging Kuroko finding Akashi in a tree tickled me pink. If you don't like it, then boo hoo for you. I don't care. On the other hand, I hope you like this chapter even though it hasn't been updated in a while! What with school and family and well...Gaiaonline... If you have an account, add me! I use the same penname. (Gaia is where Holy Angel Heart came to be). Please review!**

**P.S. I know that Kuroko is a little too talkative, but think about why I made it like that...I can't always spell it out for you. Sometimes you have to gather clues like in every other book, I'm just super nice.**


End file.
